Garth's Fangirl
by TropicCitrus
Summary: I KEEP THIS UP FOR MEMORIES I DON'T THINK YOU'D WANT TO READ THIS, ALSO
1. Something's Fishy

**Basic description of Julienne: 5'8, curly brown hair, blue eyes, light complexion. Lilah has about same skin, light brown hair, and greenish eyes. Carolina is short and has tan skin. Brown eyes, I believe. Sorry I forgot to add that in the story.**

Julienne sat on the deck of the cruise ship with her friends, watching the sunset. She held up her glass of Diet Coke.

"Here's to finally being able to afford a cruise ship, and being done with freshman year!" she toasted.

Everyone agreed, and drank their fizzy soda.

A head popped out of the water to watch. Garth had been quietly observing his secret love, Julienne, all week, hoping when she docked, maybe he'd have the courage to ask her out.

Julienne's POV

"Isn't the sunset great?" I asked my group of friends.

"Yeah, it's really cool," said Carolina.

"It would be better if I had Roy Harper," said Lilah. I facepalmed.

Leaning over the railing, looking out to the sea, I felt at home. Being on a gently rocking boat, feeling the ocean breeze, salt water spraying in my face, I felt relaxed.

Lilah quickly tapped my shoulder, speechless, and pointed at the water behind me. I turned and saw ripples, like as if something had just been there.

"What was it?" I asked Lilah.

"Didn't you see- oh, well, it must have just been my imagination…" she said.

"Well, I'm going back to my room," I said to her. "Just come get me if you need me."

I shut the door behind me and plopped on my bed, staring over at my Teen Titans poster. Wondergirl, Kid Flash, Speedy, Robin, and Aqualad. Around Aqualad, I had drawn many little hearts. He was a minor figure in the poster, because not many people like him, but on my poster, all the attention is on him.

On the other side of my bed, there was a poster featuring just Aqualad. He didn't look as heroic as the posters of Robin, Speedy, or any other of the Teen Titans, but I love him anyways.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lilah's POV:

OMG I could have sworn I saw Aqualad looking out of the water. I probably just imagining it though. I know Julienne has a massive crush on him, and she's powered, so I don't know why she wouldn't just join the Teen Titans. She might meet Aqualad for herself.

She could also attract his attention by publicicizing her gift. Cryptid transformation isn't all that different from Beast Boy's power of animal transformation, so she might even be invited into the Titans.

The only reason I didn't tell Julienne what I saw was that I didn't want to get her hopes up, only to be crushed if he didn't come back.

I'd tell Julienne about anything else that I saw. If I saw a giant orange pancake with wings being driven by an alien through the sky, I'd tell her. But I don't want to feel bad if she gets depressed from Aqualad not coming back.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Julienne's POV

I got up the next morning at about 7:00 AM- Much earlier than most of my friends would be awake. I walked over to the front part of the yacht to do a little yoga to get energized for the day.

When I got there, I saw a large clump of…something. It was in the ocean. I was amazed by what I saw- A giant clump of seaweed in the shape of a heart! But what is less romantic than sargasso? It must be a freak of nature.

I went to go grab my camera phone, but when I returned, it was gone. I guess the ship already passed it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Garth's POV

I'm so stupid! Why did I make a heart out of _seaweed,_ of all materials in the ocean? Why didn't I get fish to arrange themselves in a heart to show my affection? Why not carve a shell and throw it over? Why didn't I just appear myself? I'm such a wimp, like Wally always tells me I am…

Julienne's POV

That was so weird. I didn't tell anyone about the seaweed, not even my best friend, Lilah. She'd probably tell me I was hoping too hard for Aqualad to like me (Or at least know I exist), so I thought a random clump of seaweed looked like something he'd put together.

But if it was Aqualad, I'm sure it would have been more romantic. I'm sure he'd come out himself, or if he was too busy fighting crime, he'd leave a note or something….


	2. Shipwreck

**Just a little note for my readers: I picture the cave (Later mentioned) as big as two average-size bedrooms, with the water forming a lake, taking up about half the space. You can picture it however you wish, though.**

Third Person

The yacht crashed and started sinking. It had hit a large rock unexpectedly. The water was not shallow, and the rock was not able to be seen above water.

Julienne and her friends were too hyped up on sugar to care that they had no lifeboats. Slowly, the ship sank with them.

Seeing the ship sink, Garth quickly alerted Aquaman. By the time Aquaman and the Atlantians arrived to help, the passengers were already unconscious.

The Atlantians quickly came to the rescue and brought most of the passengers to the nearest island, Martinique. There, they revived them and quickly left.

Garth took one of the passengers somewhere else, though. He brought Julienne to an underwater air pocket cave, crawling with oxygen-supplying plant life. Once Julienne was revived, Garth sat her down on a ledge, and let her know he'd be back soon.

Garth carefully prepared a note to Julienne's friends. It read:

Friends of Julienne-  
Don't be afraid for her. Julienne is saved, too. I just brought her to a safe place closer to your ship (Where it was wrecked) than your current island. I wanted to make sure she'd be okay. I will keep her there until I have the means to transport her out safely. I am not telling you where, exactly, because I can't risk Aquaman finding out I kept a passenger.

As for your shipwreck, notify your insurance company. If they do not pay for the ship, I will find a way to get you another.

Whatever's supposed to go here,  
Garth (Aqualad)

Garth rolled up the message and brought it to the shore where Julienne's friends were. They seemed to still be trying to find Julienne.

Garth, being careful not to be seen, tossed the note over near a tall, blond one with a light complexion and blue eyes. He quickly fled after it had gotten her attention.

Lilah's POV

"What is THAT?" I asked Catherine, after she picked something up off the ground.

"It's a note…" she said, then read it aloud.

"Ohemgee Julienne was rescued by _who?"_ I asked, not believing how lucky she was. "And if we get chased by a bear, will Roy Harper save me?"

Julienne's POV

OMG Aqualad saved me! AND he kept me for himself! Does that mean he likes me?

Just then, he surfaced out of the water.

"Um, I'm sorry it doesn't look very nice in here…I, err, ah, I'm Garth. In case you didn't know, I'm Aqualad," he said nervously. "Erm, I'm going to keep you here until I have oxygen tanks and stuff to safely get you out…"

"Actually…I have powers," I explained. "I can turn into any cryptid."

"Oh…so you're ready to leave now?" he asked dejectedly.

"Well, my powers are fairly new, and I wouldn't like to risk transforming back mid-journey and suffocating," I said, which is true. Plus I want to spend more time with Aqualad.

His face brightened up a little bit.

"I-if there's anything I can bring you, just tell me," he said. "I'll bring you anything you want or need. Um… Bye… I'll be back later."

"Bye!" I said, waving. OMFG I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH AQUALAD!


	3. The Encantada

Julienne's POV

Garth was so sweet today! He brought me dolphins to keep me from being bored! They're fun to be around, but they're not quite human interaction. Still, dolphins are intelligent creatures.

They sometimes do tricks for me, and occasionally I swim with them. They'll even let me ride them! They're nice.

I sighed. I still need a friend to be with.

I was just lying around the cave one day, and Garth popped out of the water.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked. "If there's anything I can do, just say it and I will. You can tell me!"

"I miss my friends…" I replied, and then I got an idea. "Hey, there's a Brazilian cryptid called the encantado. It's a dolphin that transforms into a human. So far, all sightings have been male, but if you found a female, could you bring her to me? I need human company."

"I-I'll try my best," he said. "But…won't that prove they exist? You won't be able to be them anymore."

"What use do I have for a dolphin that transforms into a human? I'm already human, and I don't need to be a dolphin- all underwater things can be handled with other cryptids," I explained.

Aqualad ducked under the water and swam away. I hoped he'd find me a friend.

I woke up to find a dolphin watching me curiously. It noticed I was awake, and quickly transformed into a naked human woman. I abruptly shut my eyes.

"Can you wear some clothes?" I asked.

"Well, I have none, just coming out of my natural state…" she replied.

"Here, take some of mine," I suggested, taking off my outer layer of dark jeans and a GIR t-shirt. Underneath I wore a Pink-brand, white sports bra and pink underpants reading (In silver) Peace in front and Love in back.

"Alright, I'm dressed," said the encantado.

I opened my eyes and got a better look at her. She looked about 16-17, had brown eyes and black hair, and she had a tanned, smooth complexion.

"I'm Julienne," I introduced myself. "And you are…?"

"Maxine," she replied. "So why are you stuck in a cave?"

"Garth told me I was shipwrecked. My friends and I had a yacht. It had taken our joint effort and years to save up for it. We were having fun. I remember a crash, but not much else. I was revived by Garth."

"Ah, hitting the happy juice, were you?"

"If by 'happy juice' you mean a glass of Sprite filled halfway with orange skittles…"

After a few exchanges, Maxine asked, "So how do you feel about Aqualad? And, y'know, him saving you?"

"Well…I kind of like him… Well, more than a little," I confessed. "Ohemgee, I'm sooo glad Aqualad saved me and not just some random Atlantian."

"Well, there's a rumor around the sea…" began Maxine. "That Aqualad prefers a human girl over the Atlantian girls. And he's keeping her in a secret base, all for himself. Rumors do get a little mangled in the spreading, but I have a feeling it means someone nearby…"

"Are you telling me Garth loves me?" I asked, startled.

"He might…"

OMG. O. M. G. OMG! _He might like me!_


	4. What is first aid?

Julienne's POV

Garth swam out of the water, looking tired.

"Julienne! You're awake! I… found… Maxine… friend?" he said breathlessly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said, hugging him. I felt him panting, and withdrew.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Fight…crime…free time…find…Maxine," he got out before fainting onto the cave floor in front of me.

"Ohmigod!" I shrieked, panicked. "Maxine, how much first aid do you know?"

"Um, I have a question…" she said.

"What is it?"

"What's first aid?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Third Person

After a minute, Julienne and Maxine were frantically splashing Aqualad with water, trying to wake him up.

Maxine stripped Julienne's clothes so as not to tear them, and transformed into a dolphin to go get help from other encantados.

Julienne didn't bother don her clothes. She knew Maxine would need them when she got back, and Julienne was busy trying to revive Garth.

A thought occurred to Julienne. Was Aqualad's skintight uniform constricting his lungs? Julienne prayed to God he had underwear underneath his uniform (Thankfully he did.) and she removed the top part of his costume.

She wailed loudly as it didn't work. Then, Garth's arm moved. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Wh-what just happened?" he asked.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Julienne happily.

MEANWHILE…

Aquaman heard a wail unlike any sea creatures'. It sounded human. He went in the direction of the sound. At the same time, he wondered where his sidekick was. He'd been gone a while. Aquaman activated Garth's tracking chip (YES Aquaman had one installed.)

Aquaman found Aqualad's chip to be in the same direction of the sound. _Garth might be in trouble!_ He thought. He went twice as fast and found himself at a cave entrance. _Perfect villain hideout_, he reasoned, and went in.

Julienne and Garth were startled when Aquaman came out of the water.

"It's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Julienne.

"Two teenagers in their underwear, alone. I think I know what's going on," said Aquaman. "Here, use this."

Aquaman reached into his pocket and tossed an airtight package containing a condom. Julienne and Garth jumped back as it landed in front of them.

"Don't worry, I haven't used it," said Aquaman. "Be safe, kids."

Aquaman winked to Aqualad before leaving.

A few minutes after Aquaman had left, a swarm of dolphins entered the cave.

"Maxine, Garth is fine now. Um, encantados, you can leave. But I'd prefer for Maxine to stay," said Julienne. All but one dolphin left. Julienne tossed it her outer layer of clothes.

"Get dressed underwater, out of sight, please," instructed Julienne.

Maxine inserted her snout into holes in the clothes to hold onto them and left.

"Here, Garth, you should probably get into your uniform…"

**A/N: So in the comic books, I don't think Garth has a tracking chip. But it seems to me like something Aquaman might do.**


	5. The monthly curse

**No homework today, so I have time to type up new chapters! Yay! I had my sister, Maddie (Flyingsaucerscout), proofread this chapter, and choose the ending (I had two written), so some changes she made are in italics.**

Julienne's POV

Ohmygod, I completely forgot about this. I don't have any feminine products. Or new underwear. Oh, no…

Aqualad came out of the water.

"Julienne!" he exclaimed, surprised. "You're bleeding! Why are you bleeding? Did someone come in here and hurt you?"

"It's a…girl thing," I replied. "I don't think Atlantian girls get it; it would spread all around…"

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"Um, ask a human girl about this… Maybe Wonder Girl… It's a monthly thing…"

"Does it hurt at all? Do you need medical attention?"

"Uh, I don't need medical attention. Just ask Wonder Girl or someone about a girl's monthly cycle and what to do about it, okay?"

"O-okay…" he said, and left.

Gosh, that was embarrassing. When I looked at my reflection in the water, my face was really red.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Third Person

Garth knocked on Wonder Girl's room door.

"Um, Wonder Girl… I have a question…about girls…" She still wasn't answering. He knew she was in there. "About a monthly cy-"

Wonder Girl burst out of her room.

"What do you know about the monthly cycle and why?" she demanded.

"W-well, there's a girl. I saw her bleeding…out of a lower area…and she wouldn't explain. She told me to ask a different girl."

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this…"

Throughout Wonder Girl's explanation, Garth went through phases of disgust. First, he was confused. Then he was taking a defensive, backing-away stance, until he looked sick.

"And to absorb it, she has to wear a pad or a tampon. A pad is simply a wad of super-absorbent paper that goes in the underwear to catch the blood. The tampon is a cylindrical object that is put into the vagina, where the blood is coming out. It soaks in the blood there."

Garth looked as though he might barf, but he had to ask one more question, for Julienne.

"…How do I tell which to get her?"

"That's easy. It's just a matter of personal preference."

Garth was relieved that the answer wasn't gross, but he didn't feel he could ask Julienne about if he should get tampons or pads. He also didn't want to go get them himself.

"…Can you go get both for me?" he asked Wonder Girl.

"Why do you need them?" she asked. "Surely you're not a girl."

"Well…The girl is kind of in a cave…an underwater cave…"

"Garth! You're keeping her prisoner?"

"No, I just rescued her. Her ship sank, and that was the nearest safe place. I wanted to make sure she was safe…"

"A prisoner's a prisoner; I'm not going to get them for you until you let her out."

"But then it would be too late. She'd be able to get her own."

"That's the point."

"She kind of could escape, if she wanted to. She has superpowers."

This caught Wonder Girl's attention.

"Really? What power?"

"She can transform into any cryptid. I don't know why she isn't in the Teen Titans or JSA…"

"Obviously, she's going to be a villain. If she's not a part of us now, she may never be. And what if all those cryptids were just her? Some of them steal children, and kill people."

"But when she was on her ship with her friends, she didn't look evil…"

"On her ship? What if she stole it?"

Garth was getting annoyed with Wonder Girl. But what if Julienne was a villain? He wouldn't accept the thought.

"Fine, I'll get them myself," he said, not meaning it. He'd get someone else to help him.

Garth took a few deep breaths (Not that it helped much, being a water creature). He could do this. Aquaman wouldn't find out.

He started heading towards the store. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Garth was already picturing the insults he might get: "What are you, a girl?" "Garth, I didn't know your feminine side was physical, too!"

He got an idea. He would get what Julienne needed, and still not have to go get them himself.

Julienne's friends (And sister, Maddie, who had been on the boat, too _and was not a furry_) were making the most of having to be stranded on Martinique. They were partying it out with a beach barbeque, and some held monkeys. Maddie had _a blue_ one on her head.

Garth walked out of the water and onto the beach. Immediately, Julienne's friends looked at him, recognizing this was who Julienne liked. They whispered, wondering if they were a couple, or just friends. Maybe acquaintances.

Garth approached the one that looked somewhat similar to Julienne_ except not even close,_ with a monkey on her head. _She was a LEAN, GORGEOUS not-furry who disguised the fact that she kind of actually was a furry. She also had boobs like Katy Perry._

"Um, hi, I'm Garth…" he said, then started whispering. "It's Julienne's time of month, and…"

"OH HEY TMI!" exclaimed Maddie. Everyone looked weirdly at her, _which she was used to._

Aqualad started whispering again.

"I need to get her some…feminine products, but I don't want to be seen getting them… I'd pay you, but Atlantians don't use the same currency as you do. We only use gold coins…"

"_Gold, you say?" asked Maddie, thinking of that jingly cash-4-gold commercial. "Ho hum! I'll see to it, make-me-rich-kid! What's your name again?"_

Half an hour later, Garth was carrying a bag of pads back to Julienne.

He arrived at the cave to see Julienne in a corner of the cave, sitting on a nest of woven plants in the shape of a bowl to catch the blood.

"H-here… I got you these…" he said, tossing her the pads.

"Thank you!" said Julienne, grabbing them.

"A-and your sister got you new underwear, too…" he said, tossing her another bag. "Don't worry, I didn't look inside…"

Julienne opened up the bag to find two pairs of underpants. One was plain white. The other was red, reading (in orange) Hot Stuff on the rear. On top of that, Maddie had written in black Sharpie, "Aqualad is" and an asterisk, which led to, "*not really" plus a little drawing of Julienne marrying Aqualad. Julienne facepalmed.

As Garth was leaving, he thought, "Is Julienne a villain? Her friends didn't seem villain material, but you never know…"


	6. Rope!

Julienne's POV

I've been in this cave for a while… How long was it? I'm not sure anymore…

Maxine swam up. I closed my eyes while she transformed and got dressed. When she notified me she was done, I opened my eyes. She was holding a long rope in her hand.

"I got you something! What is it?" she asked.

"It's a rope. You use it to tie stuff. It's used for a variety of things. There's holding something up, holding something together, connecting two objects…" I explained.

"Can you use it? And teach me how to use it?" she asked.

"Sure…" I taught her a few simple knots (That I learned from Lilah) that I knew by heart. They were square knot, sheepshank, and (best of all) bowline. Bowline is used for rescue and hanging.

I was showing Maxine how the bowline worked for hanging (Putting it around my neck and pretending to hang myself), and then we started fooling around, pretending to hang each other.

Aqualad came out of the water. I had the loop around Maxine's neck. He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"What's the pr-Oh, that," I realized the problem. I removed the knot from Maxine's head, and said, "Maxine and I were just fooling around. I taught her how to make the bowline knot, and we were joking that a knot meant for rescuing was also used for killing people, back when hanging was legal. Don't worry; we weren't going to kill each other!"

I hoped Garth believed me. I WAS telling the truth.

Garth's POV

Julienne said she meant no harm… Maxine backed her… But what if Julienne had been serious about hanging Maxine, and Maxine didn't know that, thought it was just a joke, and if I hadn't come she would have been dead? Then Julienne would be a villain. I…I just want to do the right thing. I don't want to help a villain. But if Julienne's good, I want to help her, it would be good to…I wouldn't even be thinking about this if I hadn't gone to Wonder Girl for help… Could this be Julienne's doing? Could she have known what Wonder Girl would think? Did she purposely make me doubt Wonder Girl? Or is Wonder Girl wrong, and Julienne is how she seems?

I just want to do the right thing… What would Robin do? ...I don't know.

I hope I can trust Julienne…

**Sorry the chapter's so short. Here, you can spend all the extra time you saved for reading this chapter watching this: .com/~tiburonzin_ujaja_**

**If anyone has any chapter suggestions, feel free to message me or put the idea in a review.**


	7. AwkwardLad Consults Da Maddster

**To Readers: Ahaha you poor souls have stumbled upon a guest chapter by Maddie (Flyingsaucerscout)… Reading this chapter may cause hair loss or prostate enlargement.**

**From: Maddie 3 (And Mr. Bart, of course)**

Vacation in Martinique was proving to be worthwhile… Heck, if I knew I'd end up here I would have sunk that ship waaay earlier! Not to imply I was the one to sink the cruise ship… It was so Bart's fault. I told him not to clog the toilet. Anyway, I was delicately sprawled across the soft, white sand flaunting them Katy Perry boobs when I noticed someone looming over me dripping water onto my stomach.

"Hey, what gives?" I lifted my heart-shaped sunglasses. "Oh, it's you! Aqua-something! My home skillet!"

"Aqualad." He corrected meekly, looking at his feet.

"Whatcha up in my grill for, yo?" I made obnoxious hip-hop loser motions.

"Huh?" Aqualad tilted his head.

"What'd you come here for?" I said in normal language. "You're standing in my sun, by the way."

Aqua-whichever shifted to the side. "I… wanted to talk to you about something… something important…"

"Holy shit, you're coming onto me!" I jumped to my feet and slapped him across the face. "You think just because you're famous, you can get away with this? Julienne is my SISTER!"

Aqualad patiently waited for me to finish.

"I'm not just going to give myself away! I'm no cougar! What are you, 12? I'm not a furry!"

Aqualad coughed lightly. "No, I just saw her doing a few things…"

"OH MY GOD YOU WATCHED HER CHANGE! OH MY GOD YOU PERV! YOU'RE SICK!"

He waited again, this time blushing a lot since a mess of beachgoers were looking at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! God, it's not that hard to wait until puberty gets to you! God! I thought you were my homie!" I slapped him across the other cheek.

Aqualad rubbed his face, looking a little pained. "Still not it… I was wondering if she was… I don't know, a bad guy?"

I burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, Julienne is SO EVIL that occasionally she'll eat _three_ gummy vitamins instead of the daily dose of two. Sheesh! What a pig!"

"Does…does she need the vitamins?" he whispered cautiously.

"Calm down, Aqua-Loser." I waved him down. He sat cross-legged in the sand, unappreciating of his new nickname. "I've known Julienne for all my life, except for when she wasn't born yet. And from what I know about Julie, she's not one of the bad guys. Just too chicken to use her powers, kay? Kinda like you! Now go back to that sketchball cave of yours and pop her a kiss right on the smacker! You know you want to."

"But-I don't- can't-" he stuttered.

I clapped him on the back. "Good luck, buddy. Have fun, live a little. I have some serious business to attend to, kay?" I promptly laid down on my stomach and fell asleep.


End file.
